Our Lives as Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer
by kickinitlove
Summary: Kim and Jack don't have life easy. Kim has an abusive father whilst Jack is always having to take care of his younger brother and sister. But no matter what happens to Jack and Kim they will stay by each other forever! KICK and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything and in this story Kim is a bit more of a girly girl. Enjoy! Will be updating probably next Saturday which is the 23/5.**

Jack's POV

Hey there guys, my names Jackson Richard Brewer and I'm 16 years old. I am a 2nd degree black belt in Karate and train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I have 3 best friends named Milton, Jerry and Kim. We all go to Seaford High and train at the dojo together. I moved to Seaford 2 years ago because my father got a job transfer. My father is part of the Seaford Police Department and my mother works at Seaford Medical Centre. I have 2 younger siblings named Caitlin and Ryan, there are 12 year old twins. My family owns a small 3 bedroom house in one of the poorer parts or Seaford. When we moved here I offered to share a room with Ryan so Caitlin would be able to have her own. Ryan and I both do Karate but he is only a red belt training for his brown.

Our room is pretty much dedicated to Karate. The walls are painted a dark blue and the window panes are painted black. On the right side of the room there is a single bed with a grey, blue and green stripped comforter with grey pillows, there was a black dresser with karate trophies on it and on the walls were shelves filled with photos and karate trophies which was all Ryan's. Whereas my side was mostly red and black. My bed had a red, grey and black striped comforter with red pillows. I also had a black dresser which was covered with photos of me and Kim. I had shelves full of trophies from karate and I also had a black desk, with a red desk chair, red table lamp and my laptop. The ground was a covered with grey carpet and clothes.

It was now Monday morning so I had to get up and get my siblings ready. With both of my parents working full time jobs they leave early and come back home late so it's my job to get them to school on time. I got out of my bed and went into the main bathroom. Our house only has 2 bathrooms and one of them is only to be used by my parents. I quickly got into the shower. Once I was done with my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist before walking back into my room making sure not to wake Ryan up. I got out a pair of black jeans, a blue Seaford hoodie and a white V-neck t-shirt to go under it, a pair of black socks and my worn out purple supra skytops. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to pack our lunches and make breakfast. Once that was done I went upstairs to wake up Caitlin and Ryan. While I packed my bag for the day, they were getting ready. i walked downstairs to the kitchen to serve breakfast which was French toast for Caitlin, bacon and eggs for Ryan and some peanut butter toast for me. They soon came downstairs and ate their food before packing their bags. I grabbed my bag, keys and phone before walking them to the bus stop. I said goodbye and walked to Kim's house to pick her up and walk to school with her.

Kim's POV

Hey, my names Kimberly Olivia Crawford and I'm 15 years old. I do karate with my 3 best friends, Jerry, Milton and Jack at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I've lived in Seaford my whole life. I have an older sister named Taylor and she is 18 years old. My mother pasted away when I was 9 from lung cancer. So we live with our father who is a complete drunk. He abuses Taylor and I all the time. When mum died he started drinking then lost his job and then got abusive. Taylor has a full time job to pay for our rent, food and school funds. We used to live in a massive 3 story house with 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and a pool but now we live in a 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment. Taylor and I have the master bedroom to share and dad has the other bedroom which can barely fit a bed in it.

Taylor and I's room is extremely neat and clean. The walls are a pale purple, and the windows panes are a glossy bright white. We each have our own beds and a side of the wardrobe. My bed has white sheets and a yellow and white comforter. My pillows are white as well. Taylor's bed has yellow sheets and a white and yellow comforter so our beds match. Then we each have a bedside table which are both white and have table laps on them. We didn't have room to have a desk so we just do our homework on our beds. My laptop sits on my bed and Taylors sits on hers.

I woke up on Monday morning early to get ready and meet Jack. I opened the wardrobes door and pulled out a light pink layered cami, a white tank top, a pale pink bra with matching panties and a pair of white skinny jeans with rips in certain places. I quickly put all of that on before grabbing a white cardigan and putting that over the top. I grabbed a pair of my white 6inch pumps. I walked to the bathroom and put on some foundation, mascara and lip gloss before curling my hair and walking into the kitchen to get my breakfast. Taylor had already left for work so I grabbed a green apple, my bag, phone and house keys before walking out the door to find Jack playing his phone leaning against the brick wall on the outside of my house.

"C'mon Jack! Or we are going to be late!" I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the house as fast as I can before my dad sees us. Once we are a safe distance away from the house I let go of his hand. I saw Jack looking up and down my body in awe. I don't usually wear pink so it was a bit different.

"Wow! Kim, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Jack!" I said blushing. Even though I was wearing heels Jack was still taller than me. I took a quick glance at what Jack was wearing and even though it was simple he still looked good. So Jack and I both flirt and like each other but we decided to stay just friends until I turn at least 16. We talked until we got to school. We caught up with Milton and Jerry before heading to our homerooms. Jack and I are in the same homeroom but the boys aren't with us. After homeroom Jack and I separated to go to our classes. I had History and he had math. Milton was in my class though.

After 1st and 2nd hour we had recess which Jack and I spent alone talking, flirting and giving the occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead. Jack and I then had 3rd and 4th hour together which were science and English. Then we had lunch and spent with the guys. Nothing really happened except for Jack helping a nerd who was being bullied by the Black Dragons. The black dragon dojo are the arch enemies to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. After lunch we had 5th hour which for me was math and for Jack was History. I meet up with Jack once the bell rung after 5th hour. He walked me home and I invited him in for a bit but I regret it straight away!

"KIMBERLY" my father screamed, he was drunk again!

"Um yes father?"

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?!"

"I had to talk to one of my teachers" I stated scared and lying. I was late because jack and I got caught up in talking after the bell had rung.

"WHY IS THERE A BOY HERE?"

I completely forgot Jack was even here.

"He's here to do a project with me for school. Dad this is Jack, Jack this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir" Jack said politely extending his hand for my father to shake.

"ARE YOU LYING KIMBERLY? ARE YOU SURE HE ISNT HERE JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE SEX WITH HIM?"

"NO DAD WE ARE HERE TO DO A PROJECT!" I screaming in his face extremely angry. Bad decision he bought his hand up to my face a slapped it as hard as he could. After Jack recovered from the shock he quickly realised Mr C was about to do it to Kim again he got into a fighting stance and started fighting him. After a while Mr C was knocked out but still breathing. Jack ran straight to Kim who was crying in the corner of the lounge room.

Jack's POV

I placed a gentle hand on Kim's forearm and she immediately flinched away.

"Kimmy, it's me Jack. I'm not going to hurt you I promise!" I said a gently as I could.

"J-j-ack?" she looked up at me and jumped straight into my arms. Her arms found their way around my neck as my made their way to around her waist. I gently picked her up bridal style before walking into her room. I placed her on one of the beds, not knowing which one hers was. I walked to the side of the wardrobe that had Kim's name on it. I grabbed her yellow duffle bag before grabbing a few days' worth of clothes and her makeup and hair accessories. I think I will let her get her undergarments and girl stuff, knowing she was on her period. _Hey I'm her best friend and I can just tell when she's on it!_

"Kim I will let you pack the rest of your stuff because I know you don't want me to"

"Thanks Jack, but where are we going?" she asked quietly

"To my house"

"Okay"

She got up and grabbed everything she would need and puts it into her bag before zipping it up and putting it over her shoulder.

"Okay let's go" she said grabbing her phone and school bag and my hand. We walked to my small house is silence. I wasn't going to ask Kim about anything that happened today until later. I took Kim upstairs into Ryan and I's room and sat on my bed with her in my arms. We spent the afternoon together. While Kim was in the shower I was getting dinner ready because mum and dad weren't home yet. Kim came downstairs in grey sweat pants and a black tank top.

"You hungry?"

"Yesss" Kim said.

"Here you are then princess" I said giving her a plate of spaghetti.

"Ryan! Caitlin! Dinner is Ready!" I sang out to my siblings.

I hear their footsteps running downstairs before they sit down in their seats. I give them a plate each before making one for myself and sitting down next to Kim. We eat dinner before heading back upstairs to my room. Ryan was sleeping in Caitlin's room and Kim was sleeping in my bed and I was sleeping in Ryan's. I went to go have a shower and get dressed so Kim was playing her phone. I went and had a shower and put on my black boxers and my red plaid pyjama pants before walking back to my room. Kim was almost asleep so I picked her up and put her in my bed before covering her up and kissing her forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams" I whispered before walking to Caitlin's room. I opened the door and said goodnight before turning off the bedroom light and closing the door. I walked back to my room and hopped into Ryan's bed. Kim was snoring softly, _she is so cute! Hurry up and turn 16 Kim!_ I sunk down into the bed and fell a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own anything! Enjoy! I decided to update today also because I have the day off school and I was bored so here is chapter 2. I may update chapter 3 today too.**

Kim's POV

I woke up in Jack's bed once again. I have been staying at Jack's since Monday and it is now Saturday morning. Jack and I are going shopping today, I haven't actually told him yet so I don't know how well it's going to go. I hop out of bed and walk downstairs to find Mrs Brewer drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Morning Mrs Brewer" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Kim! How'd you sleep? I told you to call my Jane!"

"Sorry it's a habit Mrs Br- I mean Jane. And I slept fine, how about yourself?"

"I sleep surprisingly well last night thankyou"

"So do you have to work today?"

"No I don't work weekends anymore"

"Oh okay" I smiled at her.

"You know honey you can wake Jack up"

"I know but he looked really peaceful and I didn't want to disturb him"

"Kim honey let me ask you something serious. Do you like Jack honey?"

"As a friend! Of course I do he is my best friend after all isn't he?"

"You know what I mean Kim"

"Okay fine I guess I might a little bit" I said shrugging. Jane gave me a really look.

"Okay so maybe I'm in love with him."

"Aww, young love!"

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what bothering you?"

"Since my mum died, I haven't really had a girl chat with someone and I think I need to have one considering I'm now 15 and everything is happening to me."

"Sweetie I'm always here for a chat if you need anything!"

"Thanks Jane!" I said smiling.

Jack walked into the kitchen and said good morning before sitting down at the table and falling asleep on his arms. I guess I was staring at him because Jane started saying things like "you guys are so cute!" "Hurry up and get together".

"Jane I think I need a girl talk"

"What's bothering you honey?"

"I keep thinking that I should go onto a birth control pill but I don't have the money for it. What do you think I should do?"

"Honey that's completely up to you and I could buy it for you it wouldn't bother me."

"I think I just need to be prepared in case anything happens, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I understand we can go have a look at some today if you like and we can have a girl's day out together?"

"I'd love that Jane!"

Jane served breakfast and as soon as she placed the plate of bacon in front of Jack he was awake and eating. I laughed at him. Once I finished my breakfast I hopped into the shower. I walked back to Jack's room in just a towel because I forgot to get clothes. I grabbed a black bra with matching panties and put them on dropping the towel once I was in my undergarments forgetting Jack was in his room.

"Looking good Kimmy!" Jack wolf whistled. I quickly covered myself with my towel and grabbed purple skinny jeans, a dark blue cami before walking to face the wall away from jack and getting into them. I soon realised Jack was dressed into a pair of black jeans without a shirt.

"Your mum and I are spending the day together"

"Oh okay" he said with a frown.

"I will spend tomorrow with you Jack I promise" I said as I kissed his cheek. I put on some foundation, mascara and lipgloss before pulling my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed a pair of black converse high tops and put them on.

"Bye Jack"

"I want a goodbye kiss Kimmy!"

I walked over to him and went to kiss his cheek but he moved his face so I ended up kissing his lips. I pulled away quickly but was pulled back by Jack. He wrapped his arms around the small of my back and pulled me into a soft kiss. I melted into the kiss and started kissing him back. He bit my bottom lip playfully asking for entrance which I soon let him. The kiss got more heated and suddenly I was pressed up against the wall sandwiched between it and Jack. I moaned softly when I felt all of him touching me. Jack put his hands on my thighs lifting me up to his level. I wrapped my legs around his hips. We soon broke the kiss but Jack started leaving open mouth kisses on my bare neck. I moaned when he bit down on my sweet spot. I pulled Jack back up to my lips and captured his lips with mine. We pulled away after a few seconds though.

"Wow!"

"Kim, I don't think I can wait until your 16. I need you to be mine now!"

"I'm okay with that Jack"

"Really!?"

"Yes" I said smiling.

Jack pressed his lips to mine again in a passion filled kiss. We pulled away after a minute or so. I quickly fixed my makeup before saying goodbye to Jack and walking downstairs to meet Jane so we can go to the mall.

I don't know if Jack and I are actually a couple now though because he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. I will just have to ask him when I get home from shopping with Jane. Jane and I walked out the front door and got into her white Grand Cherokee Jeep. We put on some music before making our way to the mall. When we got to the mall, Jane and I went to look at birth control pills first. After a while we decided which one I was going to get and I went to pay for it since it was only $25.50. We then went into Forever 21 where I bought some new jeans, tops and a really cute denim jacket. We went into a few other stores before we got hungry and went and ate some lunch.

By the time we got home it was around 4:30pm so Jane went straight into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. I walked up to Jack's room to find him asleep on his bed. I put my shopping bags down next to the door and took off my shoes before going over to Jack and waking him up.

"Jackie, wake up" I said softly into his ear.

"Kimmy, 5 more minutes please" he said rolling over and burring his head into his pillow. At least I tried to wake him up. I got an idea and quickly put it into action. I leant down and pressed my lips to his is a short, sweet kiss which he responded to right away. At first it was only meant to be a little innocent kiss but I turned into a make out session. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my underneath him so he was straddling me. He had one hand on my waist while the other was holding him up.

Jack's POV

Kim and I were in the middle of a very heated make out session and I was enjoying every single bit of it. After a while the kiss grew hungrier and our tongues were fighting for dominance, of course I won that battle. I soon broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck. She moaned my name when I bit down on her sweet spot. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and started tugging at it. I stopped kissing her neck and pulled my shirt over my head and throwing it across the room. I leaned down and pressed my lips back to Kim's. She started running her hands all over my torso and I couldn't help but groan. I put my hand under Kim's cami and rested it on her flat stomach. I pulled away from the kiss after about another 5 minutes and sat up.

"God Kim!"

"Jack? What are we?"

"Well I was going to ask you on a date, so here it goes. Kim, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to Jack!"

I got off of her and put my shirt back on before laying back down on my bed next to her. We cuddled and talked until we were called down for dinner. I gave Kim one last kiss before hopping out of the bed and walking downstairs with Kim following. We sat down at the table and ate dinner in silence.

"So Kimberly? Why are you actually staying here?" ask my father in a rude voice. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Kim is here dad for a reason that is really none of your business!" I said getting mad.

"No Jack he has the right to know why I'm staying here" Kim said softly. Before looking at my father.

"Sir, I'm staying here for the time being because my father has been abusing me for quite a while now and on Monday Jack saw him hit me and bought me straight here to keep me safe. Now I understand if you want me to leave, which I will if it would make you happy" Kim excused herself from the table before walking upstairs and closing my bedroom door behind her.

"Mark! I can't believe you just did that! I'm so disappointed in you" mum said getting up from the table and walking upstairs to check on Kim.

I stared at dad before walking upstairs to check on Kim too. I walked into my room to find Kim and my mum sitting on my bed. Kim was sobbing and my mum was trying to comfort her.

"Mum, I can do it if you like?" I said as I walked over to them. Mum smiled at me before getting up kissing my forehead and walking out of me room closing the door behind her with a click. I sat down next to Kim and wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me before jumping onto my lap, burying her head into my neck and resting her arms against my chest.

"Shhh, Kimmy it's okay" I said whispering in her ear rubbing her back with my hand soothingly. We sat there for at least an hour before Kim stopped crying.

"How about you go have a shower and I will set up a movie?"

"Okay Jack, thank you" she said wiping her tears before walking out the door into the bathroom across the hall. I turned on my laptop before choosing the movie Pitch Perfect 2 and downloading it. Kim walked back into the room in just a towel before grabbing her clothes and walking back into the bathroom to get dressed. She came back into the room with a pair of black and white checked bed shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. She got into my bed and got comfy while I went and had a shower. I put on a pair of black boxers and grey sweat pants before getting into my bed with Kim. We watched the movie before we said goodnight and I went and got into Ryan's bed before going to sleep. I had a really good dream that night. It was about 10 years into the future and Kim and I were married and Kim was about 4 months pregnant with our first baby. We lived in Seaford in a big 1 story house. I was a professional Karate Sensei and Kim was a model/actor/singer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own anything :) enjoy chapter 3.

Kim's POV

I woke up on Sunday morning at 8:30 am to find Jack sound asleep in Ryan's bed. He looked so peaceful and innocent. I hopped out of Jack's bed and walked over to the bags of clothes I had bought yesterday when Jane and I went shopping. I pulled out a black skater skirt and a floral patterned bralet. I also put on a pair of black high top converse. I pulled my hair into a waterfall braid and putting a black flower hair elastic around the bottom to fasten it. I then put on some foundation, mascara, eye liner, light brown eye shadow and some lip gloss. I grabbed my iPhone 6 and walked downstairs. No one was awake yet so I made everyone some breakfast, I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, French toast and more. Jane was the first one to wake up but she got called into work so she had to leave straight away and Mr Brewer was already at work so I was just waiting for Jack, Ryan and Caitlin to wake up. I had just finished cooking breakfast when Caitlin came downstairs crying. I went over to her after turning off the stove and everything so nothing would catch on fire.

"Cati, whats wrong?" I said as I held her in my arms.

"Where's mummy?" she asked softly

"She got called into work sweetie, is this something I can help you with?" I looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt but the only thing I saw was blood on her pyjama pants. I understood why she needed her mum now. I gave her a quick hug before walking her upstairs and putting her in the bathroom.

"Sweetie, have a shower for me okay? Everything is okay, this is normal"

"Okay kimmy" she said as I walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me. I walked in Jack's room to find him just waking up.

"Morning beautiful" he said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey Jack"

"What's wrong?"

"Just helping your sister out" I said grabbing a few thing out of my bag before walking into her room to find Ryan asleep on the floor still.

"What's wrong with Caitlin Kimmy?" Jack asked following me around her room like a lost puppy.

"She is growing up Jack!"

"Oh, I get it now" he said with an embarrassed look on his face. I grabbed a pair of pink jeans, a purple tank top and a white cami for Caitlin. As well as a white bra and a pair of black panties. I walked over to the bathroom while Jack went to get dressed.

"Cati, its Kim. Open up for me sweetie" I said knocking on the bathroom door.

She opened the door and was only wrapped up in her towel. I quickly gave her all the thing I bought in and she got dressed.

"Wow Kimmy, you sure do have a lot of fashion sense!"

"Haha thanks Cati" I said smiling at her in the mirror. Caitlin was a very beautiful young girl, she had a very slim figure as she was a competitive swimmer, she had beautiful brown hair that came down to her waist and beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was a shade lighter than Jack's and she was already 5'3. Caitlin wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Kimmy" she said before releasing me and running back into her room. I walked downstairs to finish serving the breakfast.

"JACK, CAITLIN, RYAN BREAKFAST IS READY!"

I hear running and soon all 3 of them are in the kitchen, seated at the table waiting for their food. I give them they plates and sit next to Jack to eat mine. We don't talk much through breakfast as we are all starving. After everyone is finished eating, Caitlin and Ryan run to the living room to watch TV and Jack and I clean up and do the dishes.

"So Kimmy are you ready for our date?"

"Yes I am Jack. Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to the beach" he said smiling at me.

"Okay let me get ready and then we can go" I walked up stairs with Jack following because he has to get dressed too. I grab a new bikini I bought yesterday before walking into the bathroom. The bikini was a peach colour. The top was layered and on the top layer there was a small purple and pink pattern and the bottoms were plain peach coloured. I put on a pair of high waisted shorts and a light yellow flowy crop top. I put on my white flip flops before walking back to Jack's room. Jack was in a pair of black swim trunks and a white tank top.

We walked downstairs, said goodbye to the kids before walking out the front door to Jack's car (Jack just got his licence and bought himself an old car). We drove to the beach singing to whatever song was playing. After 20 minutes we were at the beach. We got out his car and walked onto the beach, we found a nice spot to sit before we laid out our towels and sat down. We tanned for a bit before getting into the water. Jack keep staring at me and I couldn't help but blush. We played around in the water until around 2:30pm. We packed up and headed to the strip mall to get some falafel from Phil's. We sat in our usual booth but it was odd because we weren't here with the guys.

Jack's POV

Kim and I were currently sitting in Phil's on our first date. We spent the day at the beach and now we are eating lunch at Phil's.

"So Kim, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I did, did you have fun"

"Hell yeah! This is the best date I have ever been on Kimmy!" I said smiling widely. Kim just laughed at me. We went over to the dojo to practise for a bit because we had some time to spare. Kim and I quickly got dressed into our work out clothes which were green bobby wasabi shirts and our white gi pants. We spared for a bit before we sat down on the benches and talked. We shared a few kisses here and there but they didn't lead to make out sessions. By the time we got home is was already 6:15pm and we just had some left over spaghetti before we headed up stairs.

Kim's POV

Jack was called downstairs for a few minutes to talk to his parents so while he was down there I got ready for bed, so I had a shower and stole one of Jack's t shirts and just put that on. I got into Jack's bed and played my phone. Jack soon re-entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Kimmy, guess what?"

"What Jackie?"

"We are moving into a bigger house so Ryan won't have to share with Caitlin!"

"Youre staying in Seaford though right?"

"Yeah"

"When are you moving?"

"In 3 days"

"Oh okay"

"And you get your own guest bedroom!"

"WOW" I was so happy even though I know I won't be staying here forever.

"Well let's get to bed, we have school tomorrow" Jack said as he got into Ryan's bed and said goodnight.

*3 days later*

Jack's POV

We have just finished bringing all the boxes into our new house and let me tell you this house is so much bigger than our old one! It was 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms! The house is 2 stories with a basement, the master bedroom which is situated on the main floor has a private bathroom, the basement has 2 bedrooms and a shared bathroom and it also has an entertainment room, then upstairs is 2 bedrooms with a shared bathroom and a study. The main floor also has the extra bathroom, main lounge room, kitchen and dining room. There is also a large pool in the back yard. The basement is mine and Kim's and upstairs is Ryan and Caitlin's. Kim and I went down to unpack our stuff into our rooms. My room had grey walls and white furniture instead of black. My brand new king sized bed was pushed up against the far wall. My bed frame was white and my comforter was 3 different shade of green in horizontal stripes. My pillows were white and green. I had a white bedside table on either side of my bed which each had a green lamp on it. There was a door on either side of my room which were white. One lead to my wardrobe and the other lead to Kim and I's shared bathroom. My dresser was white and had green photo frames with photos of me and Kim inside on the top of it. I also had a white desk which had a green lamp on it and my laptop. The floor had dark brown wooden panels on it and there was a green rug. I liked it a lot better than my old room. There was also karate trophies on green shelves all around the room.

Kim's POV

I love my new room so much! The walls are light grey and my bed had a glossy white frame. The comforter was plain white and had a yellow blanket on the edge of the bed. The pillows were yellow and white and a small yellow pillow with a grey flower in the middle, there was a desk next to the bed. The desk was a glossy white and it had a yellow lamp and a laptop on it. Above the desk were 2 shelves covered with photos and other decorations. There was a door opposite to the bed which went into a walk in wardrobe and across from the bed was another door that lead to Jack and I's bathroom. The ground was dark brown wooden panels with a black and white striped rug. Our bathroom was completely made of glossy white. There was a double counter with 2 sinks and a large mirror hanging above. A shower and a bath. And obviously a toilet. I walked through the bathroom to Jack's room.

"Hey Jack"

"Hey Kimmy, do you like your room?"

"I love it! Thank you so much Jack" I said as I kissed him. We hung out before going to bed because we were exhausted from moving.


End file.
